lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kowin (Universe 13)
History Kowin was born on the planet Vegeta 13 years before its destruction. He wasn't the weakest, nor the strongest child. He mainly kept to himself, admiring nature more than most. Though he did kill when asked, he always kept the natural environment preserved. It was one of the reasons why when he ans his comrades went to Earth, he felt the need to protect it. Arrival On Earth Upon arriving on Earth, the leader of the Saiyan group, Galrick, wanted the others to go and find a Saiyans that was sent to Earth prior to the destruction of Planet Vegeta. They wished to find the child and then leave for another planet. He found the Saiyan sent there, but he was being housed by an old man named Gohan. While trying to talk with the old man and his friend Roshi, Abrax showed up. The two argued and began fighting, allowing for Gohan and Roshi to leave. This began the infighting amongst the Saiyans. Frieza's Fighting Force Attacks Whilst Abrax and Kowin were fighting, some of Frieza's men came to Earth, searching for the Saiyan survivors. With help from some humans, they were able to fend off the attackers and win the battle. Afterwards, Kowin left to find a place to stay due to all their space pods being destroyed. Saiyan In-Fighting While Kowin was away, the other Saiyans found a ship off planet. After his scouter picked up power levels rising, he went to confront Galrick. He knew he was the one starting fights. This lead to the Saiyans choosing sides. With or against Galrick. Kowin just wanted to protect to landscape, but in doing so he failed. He caused an energy blast to destroy all of Yunzabeit Heights. After that he was sent flying in the explosion just like all the others. He was gravely injured and left uncoucsious somewhere in a forest. Saiyan-Human Team Up After waking up, Kowin made his way to a small home ontop of a mountain. After arriving he passed out and was brought aside by the person who lives there. Gohan, grandfather of Goku. Upon waking up, he was given his new and current gi. He agreed to help find Goku, saying it was partly his fault the child was gone. So now the two have begun to search for the small Saiyan child. Leaving The Others While searching for Goku, Galrick wiped out an entire city as to attract Kowin's attention. The two confronted each other and multiple fights between Kowin and the others broke out. This all happened due to Galrick and the others wanting to leave with Kowin. But then upon finding out about ki sense, they began to look for Gohan. Kowin took this as a threat and tried to stop them, fearing for Gohan's life. In the end Gohan refused, but Karasu agreed to teach the other Saiyans. Kowin told them he would not leave with them to fight Frieza. So he flew off and away from them. Leaving his former life behind. Cui's Hostile Takeover When Cui's PTO forces tried to conquet Earth, Kowin helped and was injured much like the other Saiyans. Giving him a power boost. He is now tagging along with the other Saiyans, though he doesn't fully enjoy it. Attack On Planet Litt Upon landing on Planet Litt the Saiyans left the ship to find out the information they were looking for. Kowin stayed on the ship, not wanting confrontation with the Litt people. Upon the others arriving back on the ship, he snuck out and found an attack pod. As he was about to leave Tsukero convinced him to stay. So now he is with the others heading for Namek. Meeting Guru! Powered Up To Max! While on Namek, Kowin left the ship sensing large power levels. He arrived at the home of the planet's guardian. He convinced Guru to power him up. He was powered up, but not by much due to the evil still within him. Now he is near equal with Galrick. Frieza Arrives/ Near Death On Namek Upon getting his power up, Frieza and his men arrived on Namek. While trying to get Frieza off the planet, Kowin stole his ship and began to fly off with it. Though this plan backfired and Frieza simply destroyed the ship, nearly killing Kowin who was inside. The other Saiyans dragged him to safety as they left for planet Tech-Tech. Power Kowin's base Power Level is 35, 142 Great Ape Power Level is 351, 420 Techniques *Flight *Ki Sense (Taught by Gohan) *Ki Conceal (Taught By Gohan) *Ki Blast *Energy Wave (Normal, Full Power) *Explosive Wave *Hunting Arrow Category:Pages added by Maroyasha Category:Saiyans Category:Universe 13 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles